Not So Elite Penguin Force Wiki:Stories/The Wacky Awesome Super Duper Nothing Show: Pranks for Everything
Jonnia: Law law law Jonnia stares at her calendar for a solid 3 minutes and 28 seconds Tom: I HAS STOPWATCH PT: Yes you do Tom. Yes you do. Jonnia: Ooh it's April Fools' Day >:D Time to prank le Chill MOO HA HA HA HA *cough* *ding* Jonnia: ...after I eat these burgerz :3 Meanwhile in Chill's igloo... Chill: Today is April Fools' Day. MY NEW NAME IS CAPTAIN OBVIOUS :D PT: err yeah we already established dat it's april foolz day Suddenly, pineapples Pineapple: BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA Chill: AHHHHHHHH ITS A PINEAPPLE Chill throws the pineapple out his front door and it hits Herbert on the head. Herbert: ow :C Meanwhile back in the sewers... Jonnia: It's perfect! :D Jonnia teleports outside Chill's igloo and runs in the door. Jonnia: CHILL RUN THE APCALIPS IS HAPPENING DODOD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE BILL IS CONTROLLING STAN D: Chill: But I watched the weather yesterday and there was no apocalypse in the forecast Jonnia: Uh, April Foolz? :D Chill: try again kthxbai Jonnia: Awww... Meanwhile in CK and Akbaboy's hideout which is actually a cardboard box in CK's backyard... CK: Ohai my name changed Akbaboy: yuss yuss it did CK: As you can see today is April Fools' Day which means we gotta play the biggest prank on Chill EVAH known to penguin >:D Super Mario: ...I like pizza. :3 CK: Whale den.......hmm after we pull off the epique prank we can go to the Pizza Parlor and get the extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-extra-large pizza with everything on it. Super Mario: YEEEEY Akbaboy: Hmmm but what is the super duper epique prank gonna be? CK: That's what we have to figure out durr Meanwhile in Chill's igloo... Lakitu: WHY DO I HAVE TO MOVE AROUND SO MUCH PT: Cuz I pay you 15 PT Buckz an hour to film this. Nao shaddup. Lakitu: Awww Jonnia: Hai Chill guess wut Chill: Wut? Jonnia: It's mah birthday today :D Chill: okewl Jonnia: APRIL FOOLZ Chill: . . . wat Jonnia: Yeah you're right that was lame CK: Hallo Chill >:D Chill: ohai CK CK: wut y aren't you intimidated D: Chill: ...OHHH yeah you were a villain in this series weren't you? CK: Yup :3 Chill: Why? CK: idk blame PT Akbaboy: Anyway we're here to pull deh ULTIMATE April Fools' prank on you >:D Jonnia: But... that's what I wanted to do :C Super Mario: TOO BAD!!!! Chill: AHHH ITS THE SEEKRIT WEAPON CK and his minions run away and CK pushes a button that turns Chill's igloo into a cardboard box. Akbaboy: :D Akbaboy pushes another button that deletes gravity. PT: OW stupid ceiling Chill's igl- err cardboard box starts flying towards space. CK: YES! We did it the ultimate April Fools' prank :D Super Mario: Is it pizza time now? CK: Sure why not Suddenly CK, Akbaboy, and Super Mario start flying towards space too. Akbaboy: Maybe it would've been a better idea if we just tied balloons to his house D: Catali: MAKE TO BALLOOOOOOOOOOOONS! Catali explodes. Super Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CK: Well great now he has Mironitis Miron: k Meanwhile in SPAAAAACE on the Sweggy Bowser Satellite of Swegginess... Kammy Koopa: Your Swegginess! There's a ton of stuff floating out of the atmosphere right at our satellite!!1!1!11!1111 D: Bowser has sweggy clothes Bowser: Oh ok Bowser pushes a button that starts shooting LAZORZ at everything Chill: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Jonnia: AHHHHHHHHHHH CK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Akbaboy: AHHHHHHHHHH Super Mario: PIZZAHH And then they game overeded Meanwhile in Zee Underwear Drawer... CK: Well that socked Akbaboy: Good one CK :| Super Mario: I never got my pizzah D: Jonnia: Well I guess the spinoff is over right guys :D PT: ...NAH PT pushes a button and everything is normal again. PT: You can thank me later, preferably by having a huge 1-hour parade with ice cream and cake kthxbai PT leaves. Chill: Well uh... that's a wrap I guess? Super Mario: PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE END